The Red Dragon Realization- Profiles
by Dark Ray Destroyer
Summary: Character description, on characters that have been shown regularly, and have enough Info on
1. Chapter 1

**Issei Hyoudou**

 **Age- 17**

 **Real age- 21**

 **Height- 6'4**

 **Race- Dragon**

 **Hair- mainly brown, with a silver and gold glow, and some strands are a mix with the brown which were black and white, and finally the tips on his bangs were a ruby red, and his hair was somewhat covering his left eye.**

 **eyes-** **right eye was blue, and his left eye was green.**

 **Clothes for fighting-** **a black coat that lower part bends back, black jeans, black combat boots, a black belt with a gray buckle, and what you can kinda see is a blood red shirt, with two guns hanging on the sides of his** **waist, he also wore two black finger less gloves.**

 **Clothes during school- School academy uniform**

 **Gear-** **Ascalon,** **Tauropolos, Gram, Boosted Gear, Magic guns, Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, War (Horse and gear),** **scythe** , **Unknown sword** , **?**

 **Transformations- Balance Breaker, True Red Dragon Hybrid, True Infinite Red Dragon** **Hybrid** , **True Welsh Dragon King Emperor,** **True Welsh Dragon King Emperor-Archer Mode,** **True Welsh Dragon King Emperor-** **biblical** **mode** **,** **True Infinite Dream Red Dragon Hybrid** **,** **Dark Issei** **,** **Dark Issei 2** **,** **Dark Issei 3** **, Sage mode, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?**

 **Description-**

 **Sage mode-** Eyes are like a toad's, which was golden eyes with a bulky minus symbol, but on the upper part of his eye lids were a orange shade.

 **True Red Dragon Hybrid-** Has dragon-human fangs, his eyes became slits, with them become dragon looking, he grew a little making him 6'6, and red dragon scales were on his forehead, and left hand and arm, but on his right arm were white scales, and the tattoo that was showing was glowing a blood red color, with that his nail's became sharper, but his hair changed, it was now red, with white lightning marks in it, then then the final part to it was his dragon wings they looked demotic looking, yet had a bright glow to them.

 **True Infinite Red Dragon Hybrid-** Black markings appear on his face on his face, which were just some simple lines on his cheeks and forehead, the scales on his arms and forehead became darker, and his tattoo was glowing a blood red color, the white in his eyes were now black, and looked sharper, while his hair had a darker red color, and the white lightning parts were brighter, but the top part of his hair that was standing up was black, and he became a bit bulkier, but not to bulkier he was slim still, and he looked made for defense and power, then his wing changed, the coloring became darker, and much more demotic looking.

 **True Infinite Dream Red Dragon Hybrid-** both of his eyes showing which were now both red with Tomes circling around his new red eyes, his hair grows longer, while falling back until it reached his waist, with his hair color becoming a even darker shade of red with soon a dark red fire surrounded his hair, making it look bigger and spikier, before a big change was noticed which is that you can see that red dragon scales formed on his sides, and back.

 **Dark Issei-** Hair turn pitch black, with a black aura covering him, eyes turn pitch white.

 **Dark Issei 2-** Hair became more wild and was standing up, with his eyes now pure black, with red pupils, but the strange part about it was that Issei's eyes looked like there was an atoms symbol on it meaning Sharingan is being used.

 **Dark Issei 3-** Hair became longer and was now at his waist, but is still wild looking, with black marking tattoos appearing on the right side of his face.

 **True Welsh Dragon King Emperor-** The armor to the scale mail has changed into a slim like form, that was mix between his scale mail, and a kings armor, most dragon looking parts disappeared, mainly the feet, and helmet, which became a bit more human fitting, but the top of the helmet became a bit more like a crown, and his wings disappeared and turned into a blood red cape, his chest became a bit more body fit, but you can that the armor was now made of a new material, which showed it was tough, light, and smooth, his gauntlets both were red now, but they became less thick, and became slim, the jewels were the same, as were the eyes of the helmet.

 **True Welsh Dragon King Emperor-Saber mode-** thicker in the chest, arms and shins, while everything else was human fitting, then his helmet became a knight/dragon looking one, and his cape became smaller and turned into an Enzio style like cape from Assassins Creed brotherhood.

 **True Welsh Dragon King Emperor-Archer Mode-** a simple chest plate that covered his chest and shoulders, with with a small amount of leather like armor around his gut, but he still the armor on his legs and feet still on, but was really skinny in a fashion for speed and control, and on his arms were his gauntlets, but were really thin that it looked closely connected to his skin, but the claws were gone, then there was a white like scarf covering the lower part on of his face, finally on his head was crown that was on his helmet allowing his hair, and eyes to be shown.

 **Mode Change! True Welsh Dragon King Emperor- Nordic mode-** armor changes into armor that was on his arms and legs (where the shins were at), his chest and stomach were covered by armor, and his helmet turned into a actual crown, but he still had his cape on, though a difference to his armor was that there were Nordic symbols on his armor.

 **True Welsh Dragon King Emperor-** **biblical** **mode-** a bit more lean than the True Welsh Dragon king Emperor armor, while being a bit bulky on the chest, while his shoulders had a shoulder pads that were sticking out, with his cape now floating with the wind, with a symbol that represents both light and darkness, the armor to the legs was a bit bulky, but on the knees were spikes that were going up, next were the arms that were a tiny bit bulky on the wrist, along with that their were tiny horns on the side of his head, with a small ring above his head, the final thing about his armor was that there were white and black lines from where the green gems were, which were on the knees, shoulders, hands, and in the middle of his chest.

 **Red Dragon Death Reaper mode-** Turns pitch black, before molding like a sick twisted experiment, as the armor around his legs turn thinner, with red lining that was going up the legs, the same could be said about the arms, but the hands had black leather gloves and armor on the back of the hand, his chest and stomach had the thinnest of armor, that could be blown off with one hit, but in reality they were indestructible, a new thing about the armor though was that there was a strange pad made of armor coming off the thigh, and there were four wings on his back, two were thin yet aimed straight up, while two were aimed down, and the final tough was the crown that was on Issei's forehead, that and the green gems from the boosted gear that was on the back of his hands, knees, shoulders, chest, and in the middle of his crown and wings.

 **Abilities/skills- All forms of Ki, Chakra,** **dragon slaying** **Magic (Fire, lightning, fire lightning mode,** **black fire dragon mode)** **, martial arts, Illusions, Mysterious symbol, elemental magic, jutsu, swordsmanship, sage arts, Sharingan/Mangekyo Sharingan**

 **Personality** **\- Slight temper, calm, kind-heart, training maniac, sort of battle maniac, always wants to help people, helpful**

 **Weaknesses- Lose of energy really fast, weak against dragon slaying weapons or attacks (Note: any transformation he uses that does not involve his balance breaker will make the damage greater than should be), In dark forms the mind starts to go insane and there is no telling of right and wrong along with this is that in time Issei will be mentally destroyed and when unprepared will die from a mental attack of what the form does to the memories of Issei (Note: In time, if not careful nightmare will appear when asleep, and it will in time make you a shell of your former self if not careful in time.),**

 **Attacks-** Amaterasu, Susanoo, Fire Dragon's Roar, Fire Dragon Iron Fist, Fire Dragon's secret art! Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade, Lightning Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, Lightning Fire Dragon Roar, Exploding Flame Blade of Darkness, Exploding flame Blade of Darkness, Dragon combat, Odama Rasengan, Chōōdama Rasengan, Wind Release Rasenshriken, Rasengan, Super Black Kamehameha, Super Kamehameha, Kamehameha, Final Dragon Shot, Dragon Shot

 **In an relationship officially- Irina, Raynare, Kuroka, Asia, Xenovia, Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Artemis, Akeno, Koneko, Ophis, Ravel, Amaterasu, Le fay, Aphrodite, Tiamat, Murayama, Gaia, Bennia, Tsubasa, Kiyome Abe** , **Tomoe, Sona**

 **Children-** George (Irina and Issei's son), Sabrina (Irina's and Issei's daughter), Charles (Xenovia and Issei's son, Kunou (Issei's daughter in law, daughter of Yasaka)


	2. Chapter 2

**Asia**

 **Age- 17**

 **Height- 5'8**

 **Race- Human/devil**

 **Hair- blonde**

 **eyes- green**

 **Clothes for fighting- white coat, a golden bracelet on her right arm, black combat boots, black leggings, a black shirt, and a pure white skirt, and on the side of her waist was a gun**

 **Clothes for school- School uniform**

 **Gear- Twilight healing, artificial fuse gear, magic gun, ?**

 **Balance Breaker-** with golden armor covering her upper body, with shoulder pads on it, but her coat was zipped up, making it look like a dress, and on her head was a tiara, to add to it all her own devil wings which had a glow that make them like angel wings, and the rings to Twilight healing were having the mix colors of green and red

 **Skills- High demotic magic, boxing, Medical Ninjutsu**

 **Personality- Has kind heart, attitude, curious, friendly**

 **Attacks-** Super Strength

 **Relationship- Issei (Boyfriend)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Raynare**

 **Age- 17**

 **Real age 22**

 **Height- 6**

 **Race- Fallen**

 **Hair- black**

 **eyes- violet**

 **Clothes for fighting- black skinny jeans, a black top, and black combat boots**

 **Clothes for school- School uniform**

 **Gear- artificial sacred gear, magic gun, ?**

 **Description-** slim yet bulky grey dragon armor appeared around her, it was a mix between Azazel's artificial sacred gear, and Vali's balance breaker.

 **Artificial sacred gear-**

 **Skills- Holy magic, Elemental magic, Hand to Hand combat, Weapon usage, ?**

 **Personality- Kind hearted, attitude, seductive (Towards Issei), rest unknown**

 **Relationship- Issei (Lover/boyfriend, Etc.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Xenovia**

 **Age- 17**

 **Height- 5'5**

 **Race- Devil/Dragon**

 **Hair- Blue, and** **a dyed green fringe on the right side**

 **eyes- Gold**

 **Clothes for fighting-** Dark blue jeans, black combat boots, a white shirt, and a is also wearing a navy blue coat

 **Clothes for school- School uniform**

 **Gear-** Durandal (Now Ex-Durandal), Ascalon (Shared with Issei)

 **Artificial Sacred Gear Balance Breaker-** Has knight armor leggings, armor on her arms and hands, and is wearing a bulky set of armor on the upper part of her body, that had some sort of shoulder like pads, she also had something covering the lower part of her face, which was made out of metal, but her coat shrank, and was zipped up, covering what the armor did not cover, and finally six devil wings came out and appeared on her back, with a holographic glow to make the wings look like angle wings.

 **Skills- Basic hand to hand combat skills, fire magic, Sword skills**

 **Personality- Kind, playful, tiny bit cocky, serious in battle, a little slow at things**

 **Relationship- Issei (Lover/Boyfirend, Etc.), Charles (Son with Issei)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Murayama**

 **Age- 17**

 **Height- 5'11**

 **Race- Humanoid-dragon**

 **Hair- brunette**

 **eyes- brown**

 **Clothes for fighting-** black jeans, a white shirt, black combat boots, and had a brown coat

 **Clothes for school- School uniform**

 **Gear- artificial sacred gear, magic gun, sword, ?**

 **Balance breaker-** sky blue armor surrounded her, and in a flash she was now in a mix of knight armor that had a dragon like appearance, such as the arms, legs, and face, with her now sky blue dragon wings out, that looked similar to angel wings, which made her look at her self for a second, before stretching her hand out to see her sword was gone, but in it's place a crystal like sword appeared.

 **Skills- swordsman skills, basic marital arts, Dragon slayer arts, ?**

 **Personality- Kind heart attitude, curious, friendly, temper**

 **Attacks-** Sky Dragon's roar, Sky Dragon's Claw,

 **Relationship- Issei (boyfriend)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Akeno**

 **Age- 18**

 **Height- 5'6**

 **Race- Fallen/Devil**

 **Hair- black**

 **eyes- Voilet**

 **Clothes for fighting- Was school clothes, but unknown for now.**

 **Clothes for school- Standard schools**

 **Gear- None for now**

 **Balance Breaker- Unknown**

 **Skills- Magic, basic hand to hand combat**

 **Personality- playful, sadistic, elegant, gentle**

 **Attacks- Holy lightning attacks, elemental magic**

 **Relationships- Issei (boyfriend)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bennia**

 **Age- 16**

 **Height- 5'5**

 **Race- Human/Reaper**

 **Hair- blue**

 **eyes- gold**

 **Clothes for fighting-** light blue dress and a black and white hood resembling a jester cap with a emerald gem at the tip, she also wears black elbow length gloves covered in gold neon lines with gems at the back of her wrists

 **Clothes for school- school uniform**

 **Gear- Scythe**

 **Balance Breaker/transformation- unknown**

 **Skills- Hand to hand combat, magic, weapon usage**

 **Personality-** upbeat, kind, intelligent, and outgoing

 **Attacks- Unknown for now**

 **Relationship- Issei (boyfriend)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Irina**

 **Age- 18**

 **Height- 5'6**

 **Race- Angel/dragon**

 **Hair- Light Brown**

 **eyes- Violet**

 **Clothes for fighting- Standard gear from Church**

 **Clothes for school- School uniform.**

 **Gear- Unknown holy sword, holy gun**

 **Balance Breaker- Unknown**

 **Skills- magic, sword skills, basic martial arts**

 **Personality- cheerful, carefree, upbeat, and enthusiastic person, but can be deadly when needed to.**

 **Attacks-** Making holy like energy weapons, fire magic, holy magic

 **Relationship- Issei (lover/ Boyfriend, etc.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kiyome**

 **Age- 18**

 **Height- 5'7**

 **Race- Human**

 **Hair- Brown**

 **eyes- Brown**

 **Clothes for fighting- Unknown**

 **Clothes for school- School Uniform**

 **Gear- None at the moment**

 **Balance Breaker- Unknown**

 **Skills- Beast tamer, God slayer magic**

 **Personality- Kind, Gentle, sweet**

 **Attacks-** Sky Gods Bellow

 **Relationship- Issei (Boyfriend)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kuroka**

 **Age- 20**

 **Height- 5'3 (from chapters 1-23) 5'7 (Started from chapter 24)**

 **Race- Devil/Nekomata**

 **Hair- Black**

 **eyes- Hazel**

 **Clothes for fighting-** Her attire consists of a black kimono, a yellow _obi_ , a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband, which has some red on the inside.

 **Gear- unknown**

 **Transformation- Sage mode**

 **Description** -

 **Half powered Sage mode** \- Hair starts to turn to a silver-grey color, and her eyes turn into a bright shining blue color, causing her fangs and nails to sharpen, added to the fact that she now had thick black lines on he cheeks that were sideways

 **Skills-** **Senjutsu, magic, martial arts, and Youjutsu**

 **Personality- Playful, easy going, simple minded here and there, and can be serious when needed.**

 **Attacks- Unknown**

 **Relationship- Issei (Boyfriend/lover), Koneko(Sister)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Le fay**

 **Age- 17**

 **Height- 5'5**

 **Race- Human**

 **Hair- blonde**

 **eyes- blue**

 **Clothes for fighting-** wearing blue magic girl clothes, and is wearing a wizard like blue hat

 **Gear- Wand, Broomstick, Artificial sacred gear**

 **Balance Breaker- Unknown**

 **Skills- Magic, Medical Ninjutsu**

 **Personality-** happy, enthusiastic, polite, and outgoing

 **Attacks-** Super strength

 **Relationship-** Issei (boyfriend), Arthur (Brother)


	12. Chapter 12

**Rossweisse**

 **Age- 21**

 **Height- 5'8**

 **Race- Valkyrie**

 **Hair- aqua**

 **eyes- silver hair**

 **Clothes for fighting- Valkyrie armor**

 **Clothes for school- Woman like suit**

 **Gear- None for now**

 **Balance Breaker- Unknown**

 **Skills- Magic, hand to hand combat**

 **Personality- Serious, fun loving, shy here and there**

 **Relationship- Issei (Boyfriend)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ravel**

 **Age- 16**

 **Height- 5'0**

 **Race- Devil**

 **Hair- blonde, with hair like drills**

 **eyes- blue eyes**

 **Clothes for fighting- unknown, never been in a real fight**

 **Clothes for school- school uniform, but with a sweater**

 **Gear- None for now**

 **Skills- Basic hand to hand combat, magic**

 **Personality- well mannered, polite, elegant, modest**

 **Attacks- Basic fire manipulation**

 **Relationship-** Issei (Boyfriend)


	14. Chapter 14

**Gabriel**

 **Age- 24**

 **Real age- unknown**

 **Height- 5'8**

 **Race- Angel**

 **Hair- blonde**

 **eyes- blue**

 **Clothes for fighting- Unknown**

 **Work clothes- Gown**

 **Gear- Artificial sacred gear**

 **Balance Breaker- unknown**

 **Skills- Magic, Martial arts**

 **Personality-** humble, a bit naive, polite

 **Attacks- Light/holy attacks**

 **Relationship- Issei (Boyfriend/lover)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yasaka**

 **Age- 25**

 **Height- 5'8**

 **Race- Youkai**

 **Hair- blonde, with fox ears on top**

 **eyes- Hazel/gold**

 **Extra- Has 9 golden fox tails**

 **Clothes for fighting/business- Wears a** **kimono, Obi, and a pelt**.

 **Gear- None**

 **Transformation- Unknown**

 **Skills- Martial arts, magic, Senjutsu**

 **Personality- Kind, a bit of a tease, serious, playful**

 **Attacks-unknown**

 **Relationship-** Issei (Boyfriend) **,** Kunou (Daughter)


	16. Chapter 16

**Amaterasu**

 **Age- 26**

 **Height-5'8**

 **Race- God**

 **Hair- O** **range-brown**

 **eyes- orange-brown**

 **Clothes for fighting-** kimono that was designed in a pattern of the sun.

 **Gear- Unknown**

 **Balance Breaker- Unknown**

 **Skills- Magic, Chakara**

 **Personality- Kind, Polite, Gentle**

 **Attacks-** Amaterasu

 **Relationship- Issei (Boyfriend)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Aphrodite**

 **Age- 18**

 **Actual age- unknown**

 **Height- 5'10**

 **Race- God**

 **Hair-** light brown

 **eyes-** Pink

 **Clothes for fighting/on duty-** wearing a white robe, and sandles

 **Gear- Sword, Shield**

 **Transformation- True God mode**

 **Description-**

 **True God mode-** Light shade of pink hair, a golden aura around her, and a pair of see through golden wings on her head.

 **Skills- Magic, sword usage**

 **Personality- Kind, lovable, caring**

 **Attacks- unknown**

 **Relationship- Issei (Boyfriend),** **Artemis (Sister)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Artemis**

 **Age- 18**

 **Real age- unknown**

 **Height- 5'10**

 **Race- God**

 **Hair- White**

 **eyes- Grey**

 **Clothes for fighting- White robes, and sandles**

 **Clothes for school- school uniform**

 **Gear- Bow and arrows, shield, sword**

 **Transformation- True God Mode**

 **Description-**

 **True God Mode- H** air was now gold-silver like color, with her eyes now purple like a jewel.

 **Skills- Archery, hand to hand combat,** **swordsman**

 **Personality- Kind, strict, serious**

 **Attacks- Unknown**

 **Relationship- Issei (Boyfriend),** **Aphrodite (Sister)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Koneko**

 **Age-16**

 **Height- 5'2**

 **Race- Devil/Nekomata**

 **Hair- White**

 **eyes- hazel**

 **Clothes for fighting- school uniform**

 **Clothes for school- Uniform**

 **Gear- None**

 **Transformation- Unknown**

 **Skills- Martial arts, Chakara, Senjustu**

 **Personality- Kind, lovable,**

 **Attacks- Unknown**

 **Relationship- Issei (Boyfriend), Kuroka (Sister)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Tiamat**

 **Age- 18**

 **Height- 5'9**

 **Race- Dragon**

 **Hair- blue**

 **eyes- blue**

 **Clothes for fighting- unofficial**

 **Clothes for school- Uniform**

 **Gear- None**

 **Transformation- Dragon mode, ?**

 **Description-**

 **Dragon mode-** Turns into a blue western dragon

 **Skills- Magic (Dragon slayer moves), martial arts, manipulating elements**

 **Personality- Serious, Kind, caring, blunt at most things**

 **Attacks-** Unknown

 **Relationship** \- Issei (boyfriend/mate/lover, Etc.)


	21. Chapter 21

**Tomoe**

 **Age- 17**

 **Height- 5'6**

 **Race- Devil/human**

 **Hair- reddish-brown like hair**

 **eyes- brown**

 **Clothes for fighting- School uniform**

 **Clothes for school- school uniform**

 **Gear- Sword unknown**

 **Balance Breaker- Unknown**

 **Skills- Sword skills, tiny bits of hand to hand combat**

 **Personality- hyperactive, cherful**

 **Attacks- unknown**

 **Relationship- Issei (boyfriend)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Tsubasa**

 **Age- 17**

 **Height- 5'9**

 **Race- Devil/human**

 **Hair- blue**

 **eyes- blue**

 **Clothes for fighting- school clothes**

 **Clothes for school- uniform**

 **Gear- none**

 **Balance Breaker- unknown**

 **Skills- Martial arts, magic**

 **Personality- polite, tomboy**

 **Attacks- Reverse**

 **Relationship- Issei (boyfriend)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Serafall**

 **Age- 20**

 **real age- unknown**

 **Height- 5'6**

 **Race- devil**

 **Hair- black**

 **eyes- pink**

 **Clothes for fighting- Unknown**

 **Gear- artificial sacred gear**

 **Balance Breaker- unknown**

 **Skills- Magic manipulation, hand to hand combat**

 **Personality- Childlike, serious when needed**

 **Attacks-** All types of water type magic, Ice type magic

 **Relationship-** Issei (Boyfriend/lover, Etc.), Sona (sister)


	24. Chapter 24

**Sona**

 **Age- 18**

 **Height- 5'5**

 **Race- Devil**

 **Hair- black**

 **eyes- pink**

 **Clothes for fighting- school uniform for now**

 **Clothes for school- School uniform**

 **Gear- none**

 **Balance Breaker/Transformation- Unknown**

 **Skills- magic, basic hand to hand combat**

 **Personality-** strict, intelligent, kind

 **Attacks-** Water type magic

 **Relationship-** Issei (Boyfriend), Serafall (sister)


	25. Chapter 25

**Penemue**

 **Age- 24**

 **Height- 5'8**

 **Race- Fallen**

 **Hair- black**

 **eyes- amber**

 **Clothes for fighting- Red Dress**

 **Gear- Artificial Sacred Gear**

 **Balance Breaker- Unknown**

 **Skills- Magic, hand to hand combat, weapon usage**

 **Personality- Kind, flirt, calculating, serious**

 **Attacks-** Holy manipulation to make weapons

 **Relationship-** Issei (Boyfriend/lover)


	26. Chapter 26

**Ophis**

 **Age- 17**

 **Height- 5'8**

 **Race- Dragon/god**

 **Hair- black**

 **eyes- grey**

 **Clothes for fighting- Black Gothic dress, with black boots**

 **Clothes for school- uniform**

 **Gear- none**

 **Transformations- Unknown**

 **Skills- Unknown**

 **Personality- Cold, kind, sweet, shy, curious**

 **Attacks- Kamehameha**

 **Relationship- Issei (Boyfriend)**


End file.
